In patients with type I diabetes, the impacet of hypoinsulinemia, hyperglycemia, and increase plasma fatty acids on myocardial perfusion, intermediary metaoblism and mechanical function, at rest and during pharmacological stress will be assessed. Measurements of myocardial perdusion and metabolism will be obtained by PET and measurements of myocardial mechanical function will be measured by MRI.